


Who does Serena choose

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Serena has to choose between Bernie the love of her life who loses her daughter and the F1 Leah who no one likes at all





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you all think

Chapter 1 

Serena is sitting in her office at the end of her day when Leah opens her door, walks in shuts the door and sits on the edge of Serena's desk. Serena says to her "that she did a go job on her last day and that she should be proud of herself" Leah smiles and says"thank it means a lot". Leah puts a bag on Serena's table where Serena looks at the bag the looks up to Leah and asks" her what is the bag for". Leah tells her that it is a Christmas present for her". Serena picks up the bag opens it and takes out the tissue paper, she looks inside then looks back up to Leah. 

Serena says"What is this". Leah tells her that it is for her and she needs to get back out their and forget about Bernie forever she is gone for good and never ever coming back she has forgotten about you". Serena lowers her head and says"please don't ". Leah tells her to take the items so Serena does and holds them up where Leah then says"your hot Serena put them on and go and flaunt what you have but preferably where them for me". Serena sats"Leah please "

Just as Leah goes to lean in to Serena the door opens and Serena looks up to see who it is and she sees Bernie standing there. She moves away from Leah and stands up she is about to walk over to her when Donna comes rushing in and says"Bernie I need you to come with me right now". Bernie says"can it not wait". Donna says"no Bernie it can not it is your Daughter ". Bernie whips her head round and follows Donna out and Serena is about to follow Bernie when Leah grabs her arm and sats"Serena leave her she is nothing to you any more you do not love her so leave her alone you want to be with me and not her she then says please come away with me and leave Bernie and your family behind for ever and you can love me and then I can be the love of your life". Serena pulls out of her grip and walks out. 

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena carries on walking following Bernie and Donna without looking back at Leah. When Serena gets to where they are treating Lottie she sees Bernie kneeling over Charlotte while Raf,Ric and everyone else is trying to treat her she walks over to Bernie and puts her hand on her shoulder and whispers "Bernie please come with me and let them do their jobs and treat and look after lottie,please come with me and let me take care of you". Bernie looks up at Serena with a sad look on her face smiles at Serena then turns back to Lottie and whispers"I love you and so does Serena we will be here when you wake up" she strikes Lottie cheek then Serena holds out a hand and Bernie takes it as Serena helps her to get up. Bernie turns and faces Serena she goes to stroke Bernie's cheek when Bernie pulls away which makes Serena sad and she stands there watching Bernie when she nods her head to Serena who turns around and sees Leah standing there smirking and eyeing Serena up and down. Leah looks at Serena and says"Serena why did you leave your office and leave me when we were about to kiss". Serena says"it is Ms Campbell to you Dr Faulkner and we were not going to kiss". Serena turns to Bernie who will not look in Serena's eyes but Serena can see the hurt in Bernie's face after what Leah has just said. 

Serena is just about to reach out to Bernie and say something when Leah says"why are you bothering with her you do not love her you hate her and you do not care about her she is nothing to you,you want me because I can give you more than she ever could so leave her with her daughter and come with me so we can be togetber". Bernie goes to walk out but Serena stops her and stands in front of Bernie where she says"Bernie I promise you nothing happened between us and nothing ever will I love you and only you". Bernie stands there looking between Serena the love of her life and Leah the snake who would do anything to get what she wants.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena moves closer to Bernie and strokes her cheek when Leah grabs Serena turns her around and kisses her in front of everyone and Bernie. Serena pushes Leah away straight away and says"what do you think you are doing do not do that ever again am I making myself clear just stop leave me alone". Serena turns around and faces Bernie who has years in her eyes not just because of Serena but their daughter as well she goes to say something when RIc and Raf say"we need to take Charlotte in to surgery now so Bernie and Serena move out the way and Bernie stands there watching with Serena as they take their daughter in to theatre. Bernie does not look at Serena she walks off which Serena is about to follow her when Leah calls her name and she says"leave the blonde botch and come with me so I can kiss you again without people being around and with her being here because I know you enjoyed it as much as I did and I know you want me and you want to fuck me all night and all the time so dump her and be with me". Serena moves away from her and says"I have told you repeatedly to leave me alone I do not want to kiss or fuck you now go and do your job because once I know the woman I love is alright and that we are okay and then once I have seen our daughter and I know she will be alright I am going to speak to Mr Hanseen about you"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena walks away from Leah and she goes over to Bernie wraps her arms around her and waits as Bernie wraps her arms around Serena after a few minutes Serena takes Bernie's hand and takes her to the on call room. She walks in with Bernie closes the door she then sits on the bed and pulls Bernie to sit on there as well. Serena says"Bernie our daughter will be okay Ric and Raf will look after her I promise please look at me sweetheart". Bernie looks at Serena and she says"you and Dr Faulkner look really cosy". Serena says"no no Bernie the only person I want is you and only you I love i'm in love with you,you and me belong together". Bernie says"I love you too darling but if you want her". Serena cuts Bernie off with a kiss,Bernie pulls away and looks at Serena smiles and says"what was that for". Serena says"to shut you up I do not want her I want you I never have wanted her and I never will want her she is nothing to me,she is just an F1 that is all she is and I just told her that once I know our daughter is okay and that I still have you and will always have you i am going to see Hansen and tell him everything she has done the last few weeks".

Bernie looks at Serena and says"what do you mean what she has done she has only kissed you once and that was just in front of me and everyone else". Serena says"yes she has just done that but for the last few weeks she has propositioned me and she has also tried to kiss me before".Serena looks at Bernie and says"I have not encouraged her at all I have repeatedly told her about you and us but she does not care one bit at all". Bernie moves closer to Serena and says"I will come with you to Hansen and we should ask the staff of they have witnessed what she has done". Serena nods and agrees with Bernie, Serena says"I'm so so glad you are back for good with me and our daughter and son and with Jason,Greta and Ginny". Bernie says"i am as Well and I will be more happy once Lottie is safe and okay". Serena says"babe she will be".Bernie and Serena are about to kiss when the door flies open and Leah storms in and stands there staring at them both.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Both Bernie and Serena sit together just staring at Leah when Serena shouts"what the hell do you want why can't you just go away and never come back just leave me alone with my family". Leah laughs and then she grabs Serena and pushes her up against the wall,Bernie jumps up and tries to pull Leah of Serena but Leah elbows Bernie in the face and sends her flying backwards. As Leah stands there holding Serena up against the wall Hansen and Fletch come racing in and they are Leah forcing Serena up the wall and Bernie bleeding from her nose. Hansen shouts at Leah to get of Serena and to let her go as Fletch goes over to Bernie who tells"him that she is okay to look after Serena". They look up as Hansen"says what is going on". Leah says"Serena has chose me over the blonde slag". Serena says"no I have not you will not leave me alone you keep trying it on with me after I have repeatedly told you I'm with Bernie I love her and I'm in love with her and she is the only person for me and you do not care or listen because you are still doing it kissing me when I do not want you to and the way you follow me around it is sick". Serena looks at Hansen and she says"I just want her to stop and go away and leave me and my family alone". 

Hansen says"Serena do you want to make a complaint". Serena sats"yes and I have witnesses who can back me up". Serena looks at Bernie and smiles at her who smiles back she then says"I just want it all over our daughter is in surgery we just want to be with each other and our kids Lottie and Cam". Hansen says"Dr Faulkner go to my office and wait for me please and Serena,Bernie can you come up in about an hour and I go and speak to the witnesses" Leah stands there as Serena goes to Bernie"come on sweetheart let's go and clean you up and then we can see our daughter if she is out of surgery before we go to Hansen's office". Serena holds her hand out for Bernie who takes it then as they are walking out Leah says"Serena you are really choosing that old bag over me a younger model who is a better lover than that". Serena says"yes I am choosing Bernie because I love her I'm in love with her she is everything to me she has been there through everything with me so yes I am choosing Bernie because there is no contest Bernie is the one so stop go away and stay away from me". Serena walks out with Bernie as Leah says under her breath"we will just see about that won't we Serena".

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serena and Bernie go back on to AAU where they go in to the side room to see Charlotte. Raf and Ric are in there with Leah when they tell Bernie and Serena that Lottie is going to be okay and she will make a full recovery". They stay for a few minutes then they tell "them that they are going to see Hansen for a while because he wants to know what has been going on with Dr Faulkner and what she has been doing". Raf says"that is fine Charlotte will be fine here with me and Donna while you need to go and do what you need to do". They thank him then they leave the side room and head up to Hansen office.

They get out of the lift and when they get to Hansen office his assistant shows them straight in,they sit down on a chair each when Hansen asks Serena to "explain what Dr Faulkner has been doing for the last how many months". Serena tells him that"she has propositined her a number of times at work and in Albies Albums and she has kisssed me a number of times as well even when I did not want or ask her too she keeps trying and she will not leave me alone even though I have repeatedly asked her to on my own or when other staff have been there but she has not stopped". Hansen says"so you want to make a complaint about her". Serena says"yes I do I just want her to stop and going out and leave me alone to be with my partner and our family and our jobs". He tells Serena "that he has wrote down everything she has told him and he will go and speak to other staff members and then he will deal with Dr Faulkner and he will sort it all out". Serena "thanks Hansen she then says"myself and Bernie are going to be staying in the side room with our daughter tonight so if you need to speak to us then you know where we will be" . He nods and says"I will if I need either of you at all". Both Bernie and Serena leave his office and get in the lift back to AAU when it stops on their floor they get out and walk up to the nurses station where Raf,Ric,Donna,Cam are standing they walk over to them all when Cam says"mom what is wrong what is going on".

They both tell "him that they have just been to see Hansen and Serena has made a complaint and Hansen is coming down because he is going to speak to all staff and ask them if they have witnessed anything at all". Serena says"I also told him that me and your mom are staying with Charlotte in the side room tonight which he was more than will for us to do". She looks at Donna and says"could you find us a bed and then get someone to put it in the side room please for me and Bernie". Donna says"yeah sure no problem". Donna goes off and does that while Serena walks over to her office and Bernie,Cam and Leah follows her,She is standing there when Bernie walks in with Cam and she says"I have some clothes with me so I can sleep in them but Serena what are you going to sleep in". Before Serena can answer Leah says"she can just sleep in the on call room with me naked where I can fuck her". Can says"who do you think you are talking to and how dare you say that". Before Leah can answer Hansen says"Dr Faulkner my office now please". Hansen walks off as Leah looks at Serena who just ignored her then once Leah has gone Serena says"I have some old comfy clothes in my bag so I can sleep in them".

They both leave and go to the lockers and changing room where they both get changed then they come out and go back to the side room where Cam is waiting Serena asks"him if he can go and stay at their house tonight and then bring them some fresh clothes and toiletries in the morning". Cam says"yep of course so she hands him her keys and gives him her car keys as well then once he has left the potters bring in a double bed for them and place it by Charlotte. They thank them then Raf and Ric bring them a hot drink each and tell "them that if they need anything during the night they are both on the night shift". Raf and Ric leave the room closing the door behind them as Serena and Bernie settle in for the night together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Friday both Bernie and Serena are on their way in to work and to see Charlotte who will hipefully be discharged today and she can go home with them both. They get to AAU go straight to their office,put their belongings in there then they go to the side room where Charlotte is.

When they walk in the side room they see that Cam is there along with Marcus and his girlfriend Emily,Marcus looks up at them both and says"what the hell are you doing here you are not welcome here no one wants you here you are nothing to me or my kids go away". Emily laughs and then throws them a disgusted look when Charlotte walks in after going to the bathroom she looks at him and says"no if any one is going it is you and that slapper you and her do not belong here I do not want you here you are not my dad and you have not been for a very ling time especially after what you forced me and Cam to do after mom left you just because she left you does not mean she left us a least she loves us and will always want and love us and she would never ever turn us against anyone like you and your horrible mother did now go away and leave me and my moms alone Marcus". Just as Charlotte finishes saying that Marcus gets up and walks over to Bernie he goes to hit Bernie but Cam gets in the way and grabs Marcus's arm and says"I do not think so keep your hands of our mom you make me sick me and Charlotte are so so glad that we only have 2 moms and not a dad now get the hell out and never come near us all and never contact any of us ever again". Marcus stands their shouting and ranting not moving so Cam opens the door calls over Raf and Hansen tells them everything and then asks"them to call security".

Raf goes and calls security while Hansen tries to calm Marcus down and get him to leave but he isn't. A few minutes later security come and removes Marcus and Emily from the room,the building with Marcus shouting and screaming horrible,vile and nasty things about Bernie,Serena,Lottie and Cam.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Marcus and Emily have been removed Serena and Bernie turn to Lottie and Cam and say"are you both alright and are you both feeling okay about about has just happened" Lottie says" I do need to go and get all my things from that house and find somewhere else to live". Serena says"no you do not you are moving in with me and your mom". Lottie says"thank you but what about Jason". Serena says"do not worry about Jason I will speak to him and Alan and see if he can move back in with him today because him being at Alan's is better for him and myself because he will be able to stick to his routine and not worry about it being broken and I think it is better he moves back in with him because I can do what I want and I can go and go as I please and I do not have to come home at a certain time to be with him or have dinner with him and that goes for Bernie as well". Bernie says"that is true it is not like he is never going to see us again".

Bernie says"shall we go and get your stuff now Lottie and while we are doing that Serena can go and get Jason then get Alan to meet them at our house". They all nod and agree so once Charlotte had Been discharged the 3 of them leave in Bernie's car while Serena gets Jason after his shift and as they are walking out she rings Alan and asks him to meet them both at her and Bernie's house. Once she has ended the call she tells"Jason that Alan is meeting them at her and Bernie's house because she needs to speak to them both". They are walking to Serena's car getting in as they do Leah is in her car watching Serena,she drives off and follows Serena's car to her house where she parks and just sits there watching the house when they go in.

Alan turns up 30 minutes later so Jason lets him in then they all go and sit in the lounge where Serena tells"them that she wants and needs and thinks it is a good idea if Jason moves back in with him". Jason says"Auntie Serena I was going to ask you that todsy and go back to Alan's today I want to move back in with Alan". Both Jason and Serena look to Alan and he says"if Jason wants to move back in that is no problem I am happy to have him move back in".

Jason says"I know you want me to be happy Auntie Serena but you know how much I stick to my rountie and how I like my rountie and I know that you and Auntie Bernie have been thinking about having a baby of your own so I do understand and I am not upset about it". Serena hugs and says"yes we have been thinking about it but i would never stop loving you and i would never not see you we work at the same hospital and you can visit". Jason then says"I'm going to pack all my stuff now". Jason goes upstairs with Alan to pack up his things his way while Serena sits on the sofa waiting for Bernie to come back.

Bernie comes back with Lottie and all her things as well as Cam just as Jason is walking downstairs with his stuff Bernie walks in to the lounge to Serena. She asks Serena"if she is okay". Serena says"yes he wanted to move back in with Alan anyway he told me he was going to ask me today". They hug then walk out the lounge in to the hallway they all help carry some boxes to Alan's car where Serena hugs Jason then Bernie hugs him and says"we will see you at work and we will still have a family dinners or night outside out". Jason and Alan get in and as they drive off Serena,Bernie,Lottie and Cam all stand there waving and as they all walk back in to the house they do not see Leah still sitting there watching still.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week and a day later Cam has gone back to live with friends and Charlotte has moved in with her mom and step mom. Serena has this weekend off while Bernie is at work this morning she finishes in 2 hours so today Serena is going shopping with Charlotte.

Charlotte and Serena are walking around the shops in the town centre buying shoes,clothes and other stuff when they come to a sex shop Serena wants to go in and buy some things she tells"lottie that if she does not want to come in she does not have too".Lottie says"no I want to come to buy myself something"so they go in to the sex shop where Serena gets an 8inch dildo and some sexy underwear for her and Bernie while Charlotte buys a vibrating egg for her,once they have purchased their items they leave and when they do Serena feels like someone is following and watching her but she looks around but does not see anything. 

Charlotte says"Serena are you alright". Serena tells her that she feels like she is being followed and watched and that she has felt like this for weeks now". Charlotte says"are you sure and have you told mom any of this". Serena says"yes I'm sure and no I have not told your mom any of this". Lottie says"you should because your her partner the love of her life if anything happened to you it would really hurt mom". Serena says"your right I do need to tell her I will tonight".

They walk back to the car get in and drive home where they get out the car,Serena looks and sees a car she does not know but there is nothing one in it so she just walks up het garden and in to her house not reliasing Leah ducked down so Serena could not see her.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Serena and lottie are sitying together on the sofa when Bernie walks in she comes and sits next to Serena when Charlotte leaves them alone. Serena says"Bernie there is something I need to tell you". Bernie says"okay baby what's wrong".

Serena tells"her that for the past couple of days I have felt like I am being followed and that someone is watching me which is scaring me,she then says"but when I look around no one is there just like yesterday I was outside when I saw a car I have never seen before but when I looked over to it no one was in it". Bernie pulls Serena in to her lap and says"no one best be watching you or following you because they will have me to deal with and trust me no one is going to hurt you in any way or come near you I promise because they have to get through me first which is never going to happen I promise you babe". She lifts up Serena's chin looks in to her eyes and says"I will protect you with my life I love you and I can not and I will not lose you to anyone or anything we will see if it still carries on over the next couple of days and if it does we will get Camera's fitted and we will go to the police so please try not to you are not alone I'm here and always will be". They kiss for a few minutes when Bernie pulls away and says"how about a walk before dinner". Serena I would love to".

Serena gets up and pulls Bernie with her they shout up to Charlotte that their going for a walk and they will stop off at the chippy on the way back and pick up dinner". Both grab the keys and head out once at the gate Serena sees the same car where she thinks she sees someone in it but when she turns back the car is empty.

As Serena walks with Bernie arm in arm Leah waits for them to leave the street before she gets out the car wallks to the gate and goes to the front door.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leah picks the lock on the front door walks in and goes straight upstairs to Serena and Bernie's bedroom she pushes open their door. When she walks in she goes over to the drawers and starts going through them one by one until she comes to the underwear where she goes through it and picks up a purple bra and knickers to match which she knows are Serena's she smells them and then puts them in her pocket.

She goes to the mirror picks up a lipstick opens it and writes on the mirror"your mine Serena you belong to me and I'm going to make sure that when I get you you will never ever leave me".

She goes back downstairs stands at the door with a pen and paper and writes a note to Bernie saying"you can't always be there to protect Serena you can't be with her 24/7 and when your not there I will be waiting see you soon L".

When Bernie and Serena comes back Serena sees the car and tells Bernie but as Bernie goes to go over the car drives off leaving her standing there with Serena. Serena walks up the garden first to the door and when she does she says"Bernie did you leave the door open". Bernie says"no I didnt". As Serena looks down she sees a note with Bernie's name on so she picks it up and hands it to her when Bernie reads it out Serena says"my stalker has been here but how did they get in". Bernie goes in front of Serena and says"stay behind me". They slowly walk in they go round the house downstairs but nothing so they go upstairs and in to thrir room becsuse the door is wide open and that is where they see their underwear draw open and the message on the mirror.

Bernie looks at Serena who is scared and shaking so she takes her hand leads her downstairs in to the living room sits her on the sofa and she calls a locks Smith and an alarm company. Once she has finished she sits next to Serena and says"no one is getting any where near you I have contacted a locksmith and an alarm company and they are coming out today Serena and I promise I am never leaving you on your own". Serena nods and curls in to Bernie on the sofa as they await the two companies coming out to fix new locks and an alarm.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On Wednesday while their both at work Bernie hides the ring she has been to collect on her lunch break in one of her draws at her desk she makes sure that Serena will not be able to find it. Just as she hides it she hears Serena walking to their office so she quickly closes the draw and goes back to her paperwork.

As Serena walks in she smiles at Bernie walks to her desk where there is a package waiting there with her name on she looks at Bernie and says"is this of you darling". Bernie says"no it is not sweetheart".

As Serena sits in her chair Bernie comes over and sits on the edge of her desk and watches as Serena opens the package in it is a sexy night dress with thin straps with a note saying"this is for you I saw it and thought you would look sexy in it when I fucj you senseless and rip it off your body Lxxx.

Serena gets up throws it all in the bin as Bernie comes up behind her wraps her arms around her waist as Serena says"why can't they just leave me alone". Bernie says"I promise Serena no one is going to get near you or hurt you while I'm here and I'm always going to be here". Serena turns in Bernie's arms and says"I love you please don't leave me I'm scared of what they will do next". Bernie says"we will deal witj it all together I promise". They hold each other then break apart as they still have 4 hours left at work, so they go back to their desks and get on with doing some paperwork.


End file.
